Sing Your Heart Out
by wolftrainer
Summary: Shy Bella goes to Angela's wedding in Hawaii and meets some interesting guests. Will she break out of her shell? Will she find love right under her nose/mic? rated M cause I may add some lemony stuff, not sure though. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is my first ff story that I have had the balls to publish. It is inspired by one of my friend's upcoming nuptials (if she ever sets a date) and what happens in the next chapter (when I get around to publishing it) happens to be one of my biggest fears if she ever does get married! So its inspired by her life too, obviously.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, but I do own a bunch of cds. All Twilight references and what not belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I was fidgeting like crazy in my airplane seat! The middle aged man next to me gave me a look like "great, I'm sitting next to an insane person!" I didn't care what he thought. I was nervous as all get out! I was going to meet a bunch of rockstars, and not just meet them, but live with them, in a villa, for a week! And this wasn't the plot of some crazy reality show either! I kept thinking back to how I found myself in this precarious position.

My bestfriend Angela was getting married! She and her fiancé Ben's jobs are both in the music industry. She started fresh out of high school, first working with local bands and then working her way up to larger names. She did everything from promotion, selling merch, guitar tech, managers of some sort of capacity, baby-sitter for the band members kids, and sometimes for the bands themselves. Basically she has done everything. They now both manage bands/run tours so they have become good friends with several people who you'd recognize from Spin magazine, as well as People magazine. Angela insisted on getting married in Hawaii, which I was all for, anything to get out of boring wet Portland, Oregon.

Then she mentioned that New Moon was going to be there, and the band even said they would serenade the couple during the reception! Jesus! They're getting married in paradise and getting serenaded by multi-platinum Grammy winning rockers?! How many people do you know have a wedding like that?! New Moon were going to play "Summer Tour." It was a song about a boy and girl who met at a music festival, which fit Angela and Ben to a T. Their romance blossomed over a summer touring with the Breaking Dawn rock festival. But New Moon wasn't the only band that was going to be there; members of Meyer's Cult, and The Rocket Volturi were going to be there as well as some actors. Ang was predicting that the reception was going to become some major jam session of cover songs, and possibly some of the bands own songs. She and Ben would probably get into it as well, because she was a great guitar player and he was a drummer. Not going to be your typical wedding to say the least!

Of course other non-famous people were going to be there, but they pretty much were all connected to the music industry in some way, shape or form. Aside from the bride and groom's families, I would be one of the only non industry people there. I don't play an instrument and I sing along with my truck's radio when I drive. What if they didn't like me? Sure I love music, but I had only been to one concert in my whole life! I was a pastry chef for God's sake with an unhealthy addiction to books! What could I possibly have in common with these people?

Sometimes I wondered how Angela and I managed to be such good friends. I am very reserved, but laid-back and she is a loud wild rocker chick! I know we got stares when we were hanging out. We would be walking in the mall arm in arm laughing our heads off at something the other had said and they would raise an eyebrow. Me dressed like something out of The Gap, nothing special, and her something like a cross between Zumiez and Hot Topic! Her dark brown hair almost always had one or more primary colors present at any given time and wild, edgy makeup. I just had my usual longish wavy brown hair and wore hardly any makeup. But she was best friend, and I would do anything for that girl.

God, I thought to myself, do not embarrass yourself, but being myself, somehow that was going to happen on this trip. A million different scenarios went through my head. And that is how I spent the rest of my flight, twitching like a kid with Tourettes, trying not to have a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all. I just make them rockalicious!

I arrived to a warm sunny day in Honolulu, like it'd be 45 and raining in paradise! Because I was one of the few friends flying out from her hometown of Portland, I was the first to arrive since there is only one flight out and everybody else would be flying out from LA on later flights. So I got my huge bag from the baggage carousal and spent twenty minutes figuring out where the friggin' rental car place was.

I finally got my car, a sporty Mitsubishi Eclipse, managed to heave my suitcase into the trunk and tossed my backpack onto the passenger seat of the rental. I grabbed my ipod and plugged it into the car stereo and selecting a happy dance mix. I spent 5 minutes looking over the standard tourist map the rental car company had given me and reading the directions to the villa that Angela had given me. Charlie always taught me to familiarize yourself with your surroundings as fast as possible. I finally put the car in drive and pulled out into the Honolulu traffic and headed for the villa. I should actually say villas, we managed to find 3 very large villas next to each other up there. So everybody could stay together.

The next 40 minutes were spent driving through the middle of the island to Kailua Beach. It wasn't very scenic, but I could make out Diamond Head at the far end of Waikiki as I was driving. I drove with the windows and sunroof down letting the wind whip my hair around and singing along with Fall Out Boy on my ipod. I had just come from 60 degrees and rain, I was going to enjoy the sun as much as possible! The sunshine, warm weather and ironically the music, made me forget about the impending meeting I was about to have in a couple hours. I pulled up to the "middle" one, it was the biggest and Angela told me the real estate lady would be waiting for me there. It had the most bedrooms and a massive pool from what I saw in pictures online!

Angela had called the rental agent and told them, I would be the first to arrive and to give me the keys. The real estate agent spent 10 excruciating minutes as she explained to me basic rules of the agreement yada yada yada and finally handing me a one inch notebook with like 80 pages of stuff that explained everything in full detail. Then she finally left leaving me alone. I had never been in a house this big before, and being a middle class kid, the child of a cop, of course I ran all through the house checking it out. I think I was going to have to make a map to find my way around, it was huge! I lugged my suitcase upstairs into a room that had two beds and its own bathroom. First dibs I declared to myself, and tossed my suitcase and backpack onto the bed. I unloaded my laptop and my cell from my backpack. I texted Angela to let her know I was here at the house, even though I knew she was in the air and wouldn't be here for a few more hours.

Then my stomach rumbled. I'd been so nervous, I barely touched my food on the flight over. Not that it was edible anyways. Cheese manicotti on a plane is never a good idea! So I went down to the kitchen, and couldn't help the jealousy that swept through my body. The kitchen was probably about half the size or more of my 2 bedtoom apartment! It was like my dream kitchen and this was a rental house! A week was not long enough to appreciate the beauty that was this kitchen. Luckily, the fridge and pantry were stocked, probably a luxury rental thing. I rolled my eyes thinking about how the other half lived. I got out a loaf of bread, the Peanut Butter and some Mango Papaya jam and made a sandwich. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, a magazine I had bought back at the Portland airport and went out to sit in a table by the pool.

I ate in silence thinking about the madness that was about to ensue. I talked to Ang all the time and she was always telling me crazy things the guys did. I knew things that most gossip reporters and crazed fans would love to know. But Ang knew I wouldn't tell anyone, hell I barely knew what some of the guys in the bands she managed looked like or their songs! Why would I bother spilling the beans on them? I couldn't help thinking what type of madness was about to ensue. I never did anything wild. The only remotely wild thing I had done was flash a bunch of frat guys at a party in college the one time I had gotten drunk at college. I then vowed to never drink Jungle Juice again.

I finished my sandwich, and flicking through the magazine. I still had a bunch of pent up energy, and the pool was looking really enticing so I went upstairs and put on my swimsuit. I applied sunscreen the best I could, put my hair up, grabbed a towel and went out to the pool. I set my towel down and dove into the deep end. I came up and floated around on my back for a minute, relishing in the refreshing feel of the water. I made my way over to edge and started swimming laps. Swimming gave me something to concentrate on. My stroke, my breathing, my kicking. I was able to clear my head. After about 45 minutes, I was starting to get tired and I realized I was probably starting to look pruney from being in the water so long. So I got out and laid on a chaise for a while to dry out in the sun.

When I was dry, I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs to shower since everybody would be here soon. I turned my laptop on and it booted up while I grabbed my toiletries out my bag. I grabbed some knickers, bra, cute red tank top and pair of long khaki shorts out of my suitcase. I also grabbed my laptop, since I needed some music to listen to while I showered and got ready. I picked out my "Divas" playlist. It was all female singers and it really showcased their voices. It had songs Christina Aguilera's "Reflection," Janis Joplin's "Me and Bobby McGee" the Dixie Chicks "Landslide," old school Mariah etc... I hit play and started singing as I turned on the shower and slung my wet bathing suit over the shower curtain rod to dry.

I continued to sing as I washed hair and body, when I turned off the shower, dried off. I sang along as I got dressed and put some light makeup on. I brushed my wet hair not bothering to blow dry since it'd dry quickly in the tropical heat. Then I picked up my laptop and made my way out. As I made my way out of the bathroom I looked up to see where I was going and I stopped dead in my tracks and stopped singing midsong! Standing in the room was about 20 people looking at me with stunned faces. I saw Ang, her fiance Ben next to her, members of New Moon Meyer's Cult, and The Rocket Volturi , a guy that I knew was a famous tour creator/producer and friends of Ang and Ben. And then I looked down at the laptop in my hands that was still playing "Thank You for the Music" from the Mamma Mia soundtrack, and realized why they were looking at me. My eyes grew to the size of Jupiter as I looked over my shoulder back at the bathroom and again towards them and then the laptop, in a continuous loop, like a friggin' cartoon. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only 15 seconds Ang, said "alright, everybody clear out and give Bella some space!"

I don't remember them leaving and as Ang guided me over to the bed. I was numb, speechless, and shocked. That was not the way I planned on meeting everyone! I still had my laptop in my hands and they were shaking like an 8.0 earthquake. I think Angela asked me if I was alright, and I looked at her glassy eyes, I wanted to crawl into a cave and die! But since I couldn't do that I crawled under the covers and into a ball. I don't remember putting on the playlist, but I remember the soothing sounds of Everclear coming from my laptop. Angela must have turned it on for me, she knew it was my favorite band and my go to band for shitty situations like this. The door shut signaling that I was alone to freak out now.

I have no idea how long I was there. Angela had picked my Everclear playlist which had every recording of their's in it and hit 'random.' Towards the end "Sunflowers", I felt the covers shift and body crawl in behind me and wrap a strong arm around me. I didn't hear the door open or the shuffling of feet across the floor. "Hey, how are you holding up?" a velvety sounding English accented man asked. It sounded familiar. I flipped over and my face was inches away from Edward Fucking Cullen the lead singer of Meyer's Cult. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing could come up. I felt his hand come up and wipe tears that I didn't realize I had cried while in my cocoon.

"Well," I finally spoke, "I was just caught singing in front of 2 dozen people from various parts of the music industry. Its like the must fucked up American Idol audition ever." Edward smiled a crooked grin that probably would've made my knees go weak if I wasn't already lying down. I was relieved (and he probably was to) that I was a) able to speak, b) relieved that I was able to make a joke about it.

"Gah! Why couldn't I have walked out of the bathroom naked?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why did I have to be singing songs, that actually take talent to sing? Why didn't I choose my Tupac," both eyebrows went up this time "or my New Found Glory covers playlist?!" I had brought my hands over eyes and turned on my back.

Edward grabbed my hands and turned my head so I was looking at him and said in a steady calm voice, "You sounded great! You were on pitch you did not make a fool out of yourself!" I looked at him to really look at him and see if he was lying. He was dead serious. Which then caused me to get that dumbfounded look on face. He had to be out of his fucking mind! So I told him so, "You gotta be out of your fucking mind! I have never had voice lessons. Singing in the school Christmas program in elementary school does not count as vocal training! I just like singing along if I know the lyrics."

Edward placed his hand on my chin so I had to look at him. "So?" He shrugged as well as he could while lying on on side. "You sounded good. Everybody is shocked! Ang didn't even know you could sing like that! Believe me, they will not make fun of you."

I looked up at him, "really?" I look at him skeptically but semi-relieved. Still mortified though.

He stared into my eyes trying to will me to believe him, "really, they don't care, even if you sounded like a dying cat, they wouldn't give a crap. They might tease you bit, but thats it."

I took a deep breath, "okay"

His eyes turned hopeful, "are you ready to face the music? Sorry about the pun." I nodded my head. He pulled the covers back, got out and turned to help me out of bed. "Oh by the way, I'm Edward" he said as he held his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella," I said with a smile which caused him to grin and my knees really did give out this time. But he caught me and righted me. "Thanks" I replied embarrassed. He shrugged, probably guessing me being in the fetal position for an hour probably caused that. I started walking towards the door when I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror above the dresser.

"Oh Jesus!" I cried out. "You were going to let me walk out of here looking like this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't notice." How could he not notice? I had mascara smeared and running down my cheeks and my hair looked like a family of mice had taken up residence in it.

"Just give me a minute to fix this" as I pointed to my face and hair. How did he not say a damn word about my streaky mascara? He chuckled "okay" as I walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later, I was walking down the stairs with Edward. Everybody looked up at us as we made our way down. It made me feel like Laney in She's All That.

Emmet, being his usual self yelled out "check out the love birds" and made kissy noises. I rolled my eyes at Edward and yelled out "Shut the fuck up Emmy Wemmy!" Emmet immediately stiffened up and everybody laughed at him. Thank god Angela told me that nickname that he loathed! I turned to Edward and he high-fived me. Angela was right, they are "just people."

A/N: Playlist for this chapter:

Fall Out Boy-From now on we are enemies.

Michael Franti-Say Hey (I love you).

Leona Lewis-Bleeding Love.

Amanda Seyfried-Thank you for the music.

Everclear-Sunflowers

New Found Glory has released two cover albums, they are really good, I think you should give them a listen. I also happen to be the whitest white girl on the planet but I have an appreciation for gangsta rap! Oh, there are also pictures of the house available on my profile!


End file.
